The Stand
by BrokenOrphan
Summary: An epidemic spreads throughout the entire globe, and there are only eight people who seem to be immune to the disease. When they run into each other by coincidence, things start to change, and perhaps this isn't all a coincidence afterall.
1. Pilot

**The Stand **

_Those we entered in a character to my previous OC story, House of 9. Please know that I am still updating that story, however, you should know it is coming to an end and I wanted to get another launched before it was finished. _

_Alright, now it is time for me to give the brief summary. _

**An outbreak of a certain disease causes the entire world to go haywire. People all across the globe are dying from this illness and it seems there is no cure. However, there are some who have...immunity. **

**Eight people watch as the people they love die around them, but they themselves stay in the best health they've ever been in, however, things begin to get even weirder. **

**In some sort of chance of fate, these eight people seem to find each other even when they are from opposite sides of the country, is this coincidence? Or does it mean something? **

**A strange turn of events leads them down a road of disease and heartbreak, but in the end, it all comes down to one thing. **

**The Stand. **

_Alright, there is your dramatic summary. You should be satisfied. However, if there are any questions, you may PM me or leave them in a review, along or without your OC submission. If you took the time read all of this, please put the word **FLAG **at the top of your app. _

_Here is the form, please use this to create your character and send it in a review._

**_(LEAVE THE CAPITALIZED SUBTITLES!)_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**-THE BASICS-**

**Name: **

**Age: (16-80): **

**Gender:**

**Born:**

**-APPEARANCE- **

**Body Type: **

**Head Shape: **

**Eye colour/shape: **

**Hair Colour:**

**Hair Style: **

**Scars/Tattoos/Birthmark:**

**Casual Attire: **

**Sleep Attire: **

**Formal Attire (Probably wont be used.): **

**-INTO THE MIND-**

**Sterotype? (Optional):**

**Personality:**

**Past: **

**Relationships(past lovers/Mother Father/Friends):**

**-ON A MEDICAL NOTE-**

**Mental Disorders?: **

**Do**** they take Medication?: **

**Mental Status: **

**Conditions:**

**-ROMANCE IS IN THE AIR?-**

**Find Love?: **

**What kind of person?: **

**-THE LAST NOTE-**

**Three things I MUST remember: **

**Anything I missed?: **

_Thank You and please note that this is NOT a first come first serve. I pick based on whose character I feel would be best for this story. _


	2. Episode 1: Impulse

x**-The Stand**

_First off, here's the list of who is in the story. I know I originally said only eight would be allowed, however, these OC's were far too good to pass up so I had to allow them to all be in the story. Thank you for the submissions. Please note that some were given to me by PM, these did not raise their chance of getting into the story. Most were picked from reviews. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Murdoc Niccals <strong>

**-Mariella Woodcombe **

**-Auburn Strudebaker **

**-Khia J. Moore **

**-Jose Miu Casscarro **

**-Jemma Morrison **

**-Sam Dilling **

**-Kimberly Trix **

**-Clive Moore (Not related to Khia Moore) **

**- Rogen Margera **

* * *

><p><em>Episode 1: Impulse <em>

* * *

><p><em>'Da', please! Please, I promise ta' be good!'<em>

_The older man laughed through the other-side of thick wood, and Murdoc could almost see his face. It was a picture not easily taken out of your mind, even at only seven years old. _

_That long nose, the birth defect of literally olive skin, and the evil menacing look that he glare ddown upon you with his beady black eyes and crooked smile. _

_His black top-hat and small velvet cape with a skull pendant around the neck did nothing to comfort a person who got stuck in his cold stare. _

_'Satan's child must be punished.' He demanded with a lace of twisted laughter in his words. _

_Murdoc sniffed and regretted it far too soon. He choked and tried, ignorantly, to get a breath of air as his eyes began to sting. _

_He screamed and slammed his head against the back tile wall of the bathroom before shaking his head furiously. _

_Suddenly the door slammed open and his father stumbled in, a mad look in his eyes. _

_'You dare defy me child of satan? You dare defy your **father**?' _

_Murdoc shook his head quickly, holding his breath until his face began to get red, _

_His father laugh, feeling his own eyes begin to water from the fumes of the bleach. He grabbed the young boy by the head and gripped his hair tight before gritting his teeth, _

_'You **will **listen to me.' _

_His father than grabbed him and held him back against the toilet, forcing one eyelid open with a gloved hand. With the other gloved hand he stuck a middle finger into the bucket of bleach and held it over the open eye. _

_The boy gasped as he knew what this meant and shook his head, beginning to struggle against the tight grip. His father laughed as the drop came sliding off his gloved finger and dropped right into the middle of the boys eye. _

Murdoc jolted awake by a pair of hands shaking him. He tried to look into the eyes of the person who dared to disturb him but he saw no one. It was too dark to make anything out really, however, within moments the so said person flicked a switch and the lights turned on.

It was his older brother,

Pale pink skin, pale blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked the absolute opposite from him..he cringed when he saw his perfectly normal skin and beautiful blonde hair that made all the women in town go crazy over him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Murdoc growled in his harsh scratchy voice, thick with a british accent.

"Woah, Muds. Calm the hell down a notch, okay? Fuck, I was right. Should'a left yer' arse here.."

Murdoc sat up a little farther in his bed and looked questioningly at his brother before him, one eyebrow cocked. "I'm listening.."

"Good, now _listen_, Jacob's pissed. He's off his damn rocker this time and he's threatning to gut yer' arse! I would git."

"Wait..really? Just..leave?"

"He's sick with that Super Flu anyway. Come back in a few and he'll be-" Hannibal stopped to sit down on the edge of his bed and choked on his words, beginning to go into a heated coughing fit.

The olive skinned teenager straightened a bit and swallowed, "Hans..no..y-you got it too?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't got anything you frog, now get the hell out before dad guts ya' like a fish!"

Murdoc stared at him for minute before standing up, he was thankfully already dressed in yesterdays clothing, apparently passing out last night. Most likely from his rather.._unhuman_..drinking habits.

"I'm leaving Hans..but..I ain't comin' back."

"Wait..what did you just say?"

"I said I ain't comin' the hell back."

"You little-...fine, just take your shit and leave ya' little fuck!"

Murdoc glared at him as he stormed out of the room, his cold pressence making an exit. Murdoc grumbled and rolled his eyes before he did a quick once over the room. He didn't really need to take anything with him. He had clothing. Going down to the kitchen would involve closs contact with his farther so he decided he would go jack-rabbit.

No food, no water. Nothing to his name other than the clothes on his back.

He licked his chapped bottom lip for a moment before finding his gaze beginning to stare daggers at the desk across from him subconciously.

He looked at the small piece of paper on the desk, suddenly beginning to take notice at what he wanted.

The _only_ thing on the desk and the _only _thing he wanted.

He took a step forward, his converse giving a soft 'squeak' against the waxed dark wood.

Without anymore hesitation he swiped the paper off the desk and stuffed it into the pocket of his dark blue straight leg jeans. He pulled the hem of his black T-shirt down around his thin, small frame, slightly; perhaps even out of a sort of nervous habit, before walking out of his room and closing the door behind him.

He could faintly hear the sound of Hannibal sucking up to his father, Jacob, dowstairs who was demanding for another beer through his thick, raspy coughs.

Murdoc grunted in disgust before he opened a window close to the two curved stair cases and clambered up the wall and through the window. He hung from the sill for a moment before looking down below himself.

There was a good thick layer of snow, and for once, found trust.

He found trust in nothing really, other than himself. He felt no danger behind trusting himself, because he knew that he, himself, did not want himself dead. He wanted himself alive and well. He could trust himself to of at least of tried to save his own life and keep healthy.

It was others he had to watch for.

So, for the first time in a many of months, he found trust in someone. Even if that person happened to be himself, Murdoc Niccals.

He let himself drop and found himself on his back, in the thick snow only a moment later.

The wind may of been knocked from him, however, he was not injured further than that.

He stepped up quickly from the cold blanket and wiped himself off the best he could before cursing at himself for not getting a jacket.

"Oi! Faceache!"

Murdoc turned around, ears burning and heart buzzing at the thought that it may be his father. Faceache was a term that both Hans and his father equally used, however, only one person used the sound, _'Oi'_

There Hans was, at the window, leaning over casually with a jacket dangling from his fingers.

"Give it!" Murdoc whispered sharply,

Hans shrugged and let it drop into the snow. Murdoc cursed beneath his breath and grabbed it quickly before wrapping himself within the black jacket. Hardly enough for such conditions, but it was better than just a short sleeved T-shirt.

"Suprised you handed it over ya' greedy bastard." Murdoc mummbled just loud enough for Hans to barely catch.

"I heard that, Niccals, and I'd like to let you know..you'll always be my little brother.."

Murdoc caught a gasp in his throat and quickly brought his head up to look at the older man who put one hand over his mouth and used another to close the window before going into another coughing fit behind the glass.

Murdoc stared up for a moment longer before running across the side of the house and on coming to the front, he looked at the large stretch of land in front of the house. Nothing but snow and dead trees.

He looked back at the dark hole of a mansion before beginning to sprint across the field, black converse plummeting in the snow.

* * *

><p>His hands shook in the cold of the house, he licked his bottom lip before sighing and letting his hand drop down for a moment and regaining himself. His eyes began to water and he tried his hardest to push back the tears that pushed at the back of his eyes.<p>

He swallowed harshly before opening his eyes,

"Amazing Grace...how sweet..the sound...that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I've found...was blind but now, I see..."

He tried calming himself with the song that his mother sang to him when he was younger. He found that this made his hands shake even harder though and stopped quickly.

He continued the stitchwork in silence, moving the needle and thread through the fabric quickly and closing up the last.

The last may of been the hardest to close up.

The young japanese teenager leaned down to his mothers face and kissed her on the forehead one last time before adding the last of the stitches along the cloth.

He looked at the body on the bed...Finally covered in a cloth body bag.

He forced back a sob, but let the tears finally run down the sides of his face and put his one of his arms beneath his mothers cold lifeless legs and another beneath her neck.

He picked her up quickly and carried her down the stairs in a hurried fashion before exiting outside of his house.

He looked around. No life, no movement. Cars abandoned in the streets, some still having bodies within them. There were bodies that literally littered the streets. Some together, holding each other in their last moments.

Sam shook his head and tipped his head lower as he made it to the deep hole he had been working on all night the previous night.

He then slowly set his mother down beside the hole and kneeled beside her, one body already within the hole.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a coffin mom..they were all gone..but I did the best I could you know.." Sam whispered and put his hand on the body once more before closing his eyes and pushing the body into the hole, ontop of the other.

Slowly he picked up the shovel and scooped the loose dirt beside the grave into the hole, covering the bodies up the best he could.

"I doubt much wild-life can get to you anyway...I mean, everythings dead.." Sam mummbled with a small broken laugh.

He finsished and with satisfaction, pat the dirt with the shovel before tossing it with all he could at the house window, satisfaction risen by a large percent when the loud crash rung out throughout the streets of the neighborhood.

"So, this is your plan, huh? Leave me the last to live? Why the hell do _I _deserve to live? Huh?" Sam screamed as he walked into the middle of the streets, mindful of the dead bodies.

He gripped at his black shirt and let out a scream of rage before dropping to his knees and pulling his sports cap down lower to conceal his eyes.

"Well_ fuck you_, God. _Fuck_ _you_!" Sam screamed as he balled his hands into fists, "If you existed..you wouldn't do this to me..first it was Paul...you killed Paul and then my step-dad and now my mom. You wouldn't do this to me!"

Sam shakily got to his feet and wiped at his black jeans before breathing in the scent of five hundred dead bodies rotting in the cold.

Sam shook his head and gave out a small chuckle, "You know...it's funny...I'm not talking to anyone, am I? You don't even exist.."

Sam looked into the sky as the clouds began to overcast what little sun was left and he shivered before nodding, "I didn't think so."

He looked out at the long road of packed cars before taking a step towards the horison. He took another step, and another and before long he was walking out of the town, leaving everything behind him, and heading within the direction of the sun..

* * *

><p>Mariella stood at the door, eyes closed as the wind flowed through her hair, brushing her back carefully. She stared at the red door for another moment before knocking again, this time just a bit louder.<p>

She opened her eyes, beginning to loose her patience with the other teenage boy just before the door opened.

"...Yeah?"

Mariella looked at the appearance of the boy and saw he was in nothing but grey boxers and white shirt.

"...Auburn..we've got to get out of here.."

"Why?"

"Wha-What do you mean _why_? Are you just now noticing the hundreds of fucking rotting corpses in the streets?" Mariella yelled throwing her arm out to bring attention to the bodies. "Were the only survivors, Aub"

Auburn looked at her quizzically for a moment, one eyebrow cocked before shrugging, "You think I don't know that Mari? I mean seriously, they're stinking up the place..I kinda know.."

He opened the door a bit wider for her to step in and she was then greeted by the usual scent of cinnamon. She breathed in deeply, feeling the scent begin to relax her nerves.

"I agree though..we need to tail it out.." Auburn replied as he cracked his left elbow and began towards the back of the house.

Mariella followed and walked through the door to his bedroom and sat down on the bed quickly. It was a low-to-the-ground type of bed with black blankets tucked in all around the sides.

She yawned as she watched him exit into the bathroom which was connected to the room and the shower began to turn on.

That was one thing about Auburn, he could't leave the house without a shower. Even in the middle of the apocalypse. She couldn't deny the fact that she had also taken a shower that morning though. She sighed and smiled to herself, she supposed it was the same way for her.

The shower then turned off and he stepped out in nothing but a towel aound his hips.

"Oh, don't excite me much more.." She said sarcastically.

He looked over in shock for a moment and then flashed a rare smile before letting it slide off gradually, he quickly let the towel drop and she almost gasped but caught herself once she saw he had a pair of new white boxers on.

"Aub...you disgust me sometimes.." She replied as she began to fiddle with the headband in her hair.

"...That's good to know.." He replied casually before slipping on a pair of medium blue loose jeans and a light grey T-shirt.

Walking over to his closet, he quickly leaned down and grabbed a pair of black converse and swiped some socks out of a small black bin in his closet.

He walked back over to his bed and sad down beside the woman who he had known for years,

Mid-way through slipping a shoe over a socked foot, however, he stopped and look blankly at his foot before cringing and shaking his head slightly.

"...you alright?" Mariella asked after a moment of silence, she ducked her head slightly to try and see his face but was only greeted with a blank stare.

"Aub? Auby?"

Auburn caught a breath and then cleared his throat quickly, trying to make up for his previous absence.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Shit, come on, Auburn! You know what the hell I'm talking about! The whole zone-out thing."

"Oh, just a few thoughts..nothing much. Anyhow..have you gotten in touch with your parents since the whole epidemic came around?"

"Well..yeah. Last time I talked to them..they were all infected.."

"Oh..geez..well, if it makes you feel any better, when I called my parents were killing themselves.."

Mariella turned her head quickly, almost causing whiplash. She stared at him for a moment, almost as though trying to see through some decietful wall.

"Wait..really?"

"Yeah, didn't want to get infected. I don't really blame them really..if I wasn't immune.."

"Aub, don't even talk like that, okay?"

"Hey, okay, okay. But..we don't have anywhere to even go. Why don't we head out to your parents, ya' know? Just give it the once over. They could of survived Ella."

"No one survives the Superflu...besides..I was thinking.."

Auburn stopped as the silence grew. He looked up at her far-off stare and lowered his eyebrows. "It's not good when you think.."

Mariella raised her eyebrows but still kept her look the same, staring off into a corner of his bedroom. "Well..I was thinking that there _must _be others. We _can't _be the only ones alive in this godforsaken world! I mean..fuck Aud..we can't be.."

"It would be a bad thing? Maybe were supposed to be like Adam and Eve..ya' know? Auburn and Ella! Right? And then we just kind of.." Auburn paused for a moment and made clicking noise with his tongue before biting his bottom lip and bending his neck to the side.

Mariella gasped and lowered her eyebrows, "No, Auburn, I _do not _think that! We don't have anywhere else to go, so we might as well search for others! Really..how could we re-create the entire world anyway? We have kids, and then they have kids with each other?"

"Inbreeding..it works. We could make T-shirt you know. Make it the law that everyone must inbreed in our new world..."

"That's disgusting."

"Maybe. Anyhow, so..were just gonna go on a hunt for random people? And then what?"

"...I don't know Auden, it's the Apocalypse-"

" ..For Fucks Sake!" Auden yelled in a mocking tone, throwing his hands up in his air once finishing his shoe.

"Hey..I was gonna say that..."

* * *

><p>It was night time.<p>

The moon was high within the sky, full and bright. Shining down ontop of the lit streets.

Khia safely observed the wasteland of a town from her window, looking out of the corner of her eye at any possible movement.

She sighed in relief and tucked a loose strand of her jet black hair behind her ear before looking around once more and then moving on down the stairs.

Dead women littered the stairs, all in their most.._revealing.._clothing. She sighed as she stepped over them, her knee-high boots clicking on the wooden stairs.

It was dark within the house, only having the dim-lighting from the windows to allow her to see her way around. A body here, a body there.

There was only one light still working within the abandoned house. She moved across the floor and thought for a moment, drawing back her foot in hesitation.

The light was directly above the door and there was a body there, lying underneath the light, face up and still.

She put a hand to her mouth, careful not to see enough of the face to make it out. She didn't if she would be able to handle seeing one of her girls dead beneath the light blue glow.

She was supposed to of been taking care of them. She promised them a new life in their field of work. But now look..they were dead.

Half of her wanted to believe that it wasn't her fault. The flu was taking _anyones_ life who dared entered it's pathway of destruction..what was she _supposed _to do? She couldn't make a cure or something! She wasn't a damn scientist, she was a female pimp!

She sighed heavily and swallowed. It should be her punishment. Should be her _punishment _that she did not save them, or at least, that's what _she _decided in her head.

She walked forward with a determined glare as she stepped within the blue light. She looked down with a glare and then lost it all at once.

There she was..it was Lillith..

"Li..Lillith.." She whispered in shock, she knew she was dead in the back of her mind. Yes, all along.

However, the fact that she had to face it? It was tough.

She was the young girl she had saved from potential rape. She had almost killed the man who had taken one step too far with her. Sure, perhaps their line of work was considered dirty, wrong, and immoral. However, no woman deserved the treatmant Lillith was given.

Her anger overpowered her and the man ended up having to go to the hospital, after that, she had no idea what became of the man.

As of now though, she knew he was dead. Just like the rest.

Just like everyone.

She looked away and slowly pushed the girl away from the door with the toe of her boot before re-situating her short, tight gold dress and black leather jacket.

Then slowly, she made it out the door, eyes burning with un-shed tears and mouth dry with held in sobs. Then shakily, she made her way down the abandoned rode.

She had no where else to go but down the road.

* * *

><p>He breathed in shakily, and looked down at the body on the cold slab before prying his way through the organs some more, observing each detail over and over again.<p>

He licked his dry lips and cleared his throat before breaking the silence through the cold stale air. It smelled of coffee and cigarettes but he ignored the stench and continued through his investigations.

"Note: The heart seems to be enlarged exponentially at about thirty-five percent growth and the painful breathing could be due to the fact of the cracked ribs. Cracked ribs may be due to the enlarged heart, however, the cracked ribs may of been Post-Mortem due to falling.."

Jose swallowed and thought the word over, 'Post-Mortem'

He shook his head and looked at the blue cloth carefully placed over his body, a small tear in the fabric only where he was performing the autopsy.

He sighed and set his tools down before removing the gloves from his hands carefully and slowly moving across the lab to the sinks.

He looked down at the floor, noticing he was trailing a bit of blood on his shoe and clicked his tongue in frustration.

Finally making it to the sink, he let the cool water run over his hands before pumping some soap onto them and scrubbed for exactly thirty-seconds.

He rinsed them clean and turned towards the body again, leaning on the sink with his arms crossed.

"...I sure do miss you Abb..." He murmured before sighing once more and moving to the computer on the desk, a bright blue background.

He clicked on a small camera icon on the left side of the screen before smoothing his black hair out and fixing his white Lab-coat.

His brown eyes bore into the screen as the small window came up and he saw himself within it. He snorted slightly and shook his head before rolling his eyes and clicking on the small red circle.

It began to blink red and he sighed once more.

"It's about..uh, Day 215 of the epidemic..or so...eh..anyhow, I figure this is my last day here..I can't take it anymore. I don't even see why I really need to leave this log..see, I plan to get a few things and get the hell out, but the disease..

"It's alive within their bodies even after death. Seems almost science-fiction actually but..what're you gonna do, ya' know? Anyhow..when I leave..I'm burning this all down. Burning it down so no one else can get infected..even though it seems that I may be the only survivor..on earth.

"It seems anyone smart, if they were alive, would come here, looking for answers about this whole thing. But..I guess there _is _no one else."

He shook his head and wiped a hand down his face in exhaustion before sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

He nodded for a moment and then began to shake his head.

"It doesn't matter..even people with this great power of immunity will die. It can bypass them...I'm sure of it..unless you are protected by some sort of holy spirit, you will catch it at some point..it's only a matter of time. Perhaps..the world really had _no _meaning..it was only meant to be there for a while and then die..vanish..

"Well..at any rate...if these videos somehow survive the fire..this is Jose Miu Casscarro, a scientist, a lover, a friend to many..and..a survivor..but not for long..signing out."

Jose clicked the _'E' _on his keyboard and the tape stopped, saving onto a permanant record, file, and chip within the computer.

He nodded and sighed, standing up and within ten minutes, had collected the items needed.

He walked out of the building, into the sunlight, and stared at the buildings around him. There weren't too many.

It was the CDC building which was the one he had just walked out of, some houses, a small market, and some oil refineries.

He nodded and sighed once again, being somewhat of a habit by that time.

He climbed the some eighty stairs to the top of the refinery and placed the rather large bundle ontop before pulling a small metallic tab on the side and throwing over the side.

He quickly ran from the top and down the stairs, jumping off the last few in the adrenaline rush, and dashing across the field before he heard an almost defeaning sound.

He jumped and allowed himself to fall safely to the ground, covering his ears and protecting himself from his spot in the grass.

He could feel the heat on his back, even when so far away.

He smiled slightly, one he hadn't cracked in quite a while before quickly getting to his knees and then his feet.

He brushed off the dirt from his jeans and, pleased there were no stains, continued walking across the large field of grass into the unknown.

* * *

><p>The overweight woman stared into the eyelids of the elderly woman, as though they would snap open with a smile. She swallowed and cocked her head slightly, lowering her eyebrows as her honey blonde hair slipped slightly into her face.<p>

She looked up and quickly brushed it back, satisfied when it stayed in it's place.

She didn't understand.

She didn't understand how in the world the woman could still be sleeping.

She had done the routine scheldule that she had followed everyday since the day she could 'take care of herself', she had, Taken her medication, taken a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, gotten dressed, gotten a glass of juice and taken her medication.

Now, it was time to greet her elderly care giver and talk about what dreams she had had last night, that is, if she didn't want them to come true.

However, if she dreamt something wonderful and fantastic, something she truly wanted with all her heart, she would have to sadly tell the woman she could not share the dream.

The woman would understand but Jemma could knew she must of been disapointed. Who _wouldn't_ of been disapointed?

Jemma continued to stare at her face, noticing the line of freckles along the bridge of her nose as she always did when she got the chance to stare at her face for a long period of time undisturbed.

She had the sudden urge to stomp her foot and gave into it, causing the floor to send out some rather nerve-wracking vibrations.

However, the woman didn't so much as budge.

Jemma bit her lip and began to whimper slightly before poking the womans arm slightly,

"Wake up," She demanded, "Wake up.."

However, the care giver, with her silvery hair, didn't even take notice.

Jemma bit her lip and began to whine, she crossed her arms and felt tears begin to well into her eyes. She knew she had been sick for quite a few days, but she never missed the schelduled times. Never.

She cleared her throat once, and then a second time, upon the third time she felt her throat begin to rub raw and made it as loud as she could because she knew it would be her last.

When no reaction was gained she felt her face begin to heat up. However, it was not out of anger. It was out of realisation.

She was dead.

Jemma breathedin quickly, feeling her heart pump louder within her chest. She put her hand on the womans chest and felt nothing. No heart beat, no chest movement.

No life.

Jemma felt her heart enter her throat and then her head before it quickly diminished and she took in a quick intake of breath before feeling the tears overflow in her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

She took one thick hand brushed it across Hanna's cheek and nodded slightly. "I get it." She whispered and slowly made her way to her room within the apartment.

She quickly grabbed a small suitcase and threw in her usual clothing. She had a duplicate pair of everything and threw these things within the suitcase along with her supply of medication, and with that she left the apartment and locked the door before making her way down the hallway, in the elevator, and down the street of the city.

More dead bodies than ever inside stopped cars and on sidewalks.

Jemma passed them by, becoming more and more used to them keeping her company from previous days.

She made her way into the rising sun.

* * *

><p>Kimberly walked down the road, eyes blank, mouth drawn, and face empty of an emotion. She looked around at the cars beside her, dead people filling every square inch of land. She was practically walking ontop of the dead bodies.<p>

"...Gross.." She said in her usual monotonous voice, eyes never leaving the black pavement before taking in a heavy sigh and licking her upperlip.

She rolled her head to the other side and stuck her hands into her pockets before sneezing softly and sniffing.

"...Gross.."

She then scratched the back of her head and cracked her neck before peering into yet another car. It seemed that was the only thing of real interest on the road out of the city.

She let her eyes trail along the horison, thinking over the deaths of her parents...painless and boring..

They died almost just the following day after catching the so called "Superflu" but of course they would. They were weak and pathetic.

She shook her head, she knew it was wrong for her to think like that. Or at least, think like that of her mother. No matter how blind she made herself, or turned the other way at all her father was, she could never wish death upon her. Harm? Yes. Death? Not really.

She rolled her eyes and let them settle onto her feet once again, thinking over Michael. Michael, her boyfriend..or rather _ex-_boyfriend.

She twitched her nose at the thought and shook it out of her head.

But what was there left to think about on the long trecherous road? When you're the only one left out of trillions that died?

It was going to be a long lifespan to live out if she couldn't come up with one thing to occupy her for just an hour or so.

She sighed and nodded,

she would rather die than think about Michael though. The heartbreak..the emotion she felt was something a bit unusual for her and she tried to prevent it at all costs.

Emotion..

* * *

><p>Clive Moore sat inside the musty old bar, a mug of beer within one hand, a pair of black sunglasses in the other. He sighed and looked around, a cowboy hat firmly placed upon his head.<p>

He shook his head and gave a soft laugh, looking at the man whose head now rested upon the bar, a mug of beer also within his limp, pale hand, the other resting within his lap.

He gave a labored breath and closed his eyes for a moment before re-opening them slowly to stare hazily at the man beside him.

"Well..ya' know Gerald..I never really like you anyhow...so good riddance and... I'll meet _you_ in _hell_." Clive said with only a twist of mania interwined within his words, however, a thick British accent _did _make it's way in.

The so-called '_Gerald' _took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes for the final time, hand sliding off the handel of his beer-mug.

"Hey uh..you haven't drank out of that yet, right? Ah, who gives a rats arse because guess what, _Gerald_? I've got _Immunity_!"

Clive get out a laugh and nodded before chugging both his own and the others beer and wiping his mouth. He let out a content breath of air and let his smile sink into a frown.

"Hm." Clive brought a hand to his mouth and pulled on his lip for a moment before letting it slide back to the wooden bar, polished and clean.

"Sad 'bout the others though..but _anywho_ I suppose we should be called the.._Son _of Asgard now, eh boys?"

Another wicked laugh and he shook his head before wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and slipped the pair of shades back onto his face and exited out the door.

"Put it on me tab good sir!" He yelled with a chuckle after leaving the bar.

He looked at the motocycles outside and gave a half-grin before observing them each. He stopped once his eyes meant an expensive, new looking motorcycle, and nodded his head mostly to himself.

"I could get used to living like this ya' know.." Clive murmured as he lifted one leg up and over the seat before sitting down and starting her up.

He reved the engine before starting his way down the street at full speed,

"Try ta' stop me now!"

* * *

><p>It was early morning, the sun just beginning to come into the the dark sky as Rogen continued down the path. He brought out the map one more time from his pocket, looking at new street that he needed to follow. He grunted and shrugged before tracing his finger along a rode and then looked up as though he were in a world that looked just as the map did.<p>

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth a couple of times in concentration before shoving the crinkled paper into the deep caverns of his jeans and slowly lowered his large sunglasses to get a better look. Once he got a pretty detailed glance, he quickly shoved them back onto his face.

He nodded and continued down the road.

He found it a hard stretch, but he knew he had to at least try. He was off to New York, for what reason, was entirely privately known by him only.

Perhaps the reason of that was because he hadn't come in contact with anybody since he saw the last person drop in the town he had been hanging around in.

Since then, in all his days of traveling, he had not seen one person even so much as beg him for help. Everyone was dead, and for a while from the looks of it..and the smell.

However, whatever the reason, he did not tell anyone because he felt it was his own business and to be honest, he didn't feel the need to speak very much.

The reason though, incase anyone would ever need to know, was that he was on a sort of quest. A quest to find a certain female in which he would call his girlfriend.

Who lived in New York City.

He switched his jaw back and forth as he thought of her, cold and lifeless on the floor of some department store, or in her own house.

He sighed and continued on.

It was of no use to try and provoke him to go quicker,

He had just enough energy to get him through another fourteen hours and then he would need rest..much rest..however, it wouldnt how much he _needed_, or how much he _wanted_.

It was more about how much he could _get._


	3. Episode 2: Aquaintances

x**-The Stand**

_First off, here's the list of who is still in the story. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Murdoc Niccals <strong>

**-Mariella Woodcombe **

**-Auburn Strudebaker **

**-Khia J. Moore **

**-Jose Miu Casscarro **

**-Jemma Morrison **

**-Sam Dilling **

**-Kimberly Trix **

**-Clive Moore (Not related to Khia Moore) **

**- Rogen Margera **

* * *

><p><em>Episode 2: Aquaintance <em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>You're a fucking _pig_!" Mariella screamed, being held back by her arms. She could almost feel the anger quiver in her fingertips, ready to punch the oddly green man.

"Oink, Oink, luvy."

Mariella screamed in rage trying to fight her way out of the tight grasp that Auburn had around her arms, "Calm, calm.." Auburn reassured lightly.

Mariella breathed in and a few times, the red from her face slowly changing to her natural skin colour, "Okay..alright.." She whispered before whipped her head to the man that didn't look to be much older than Auburn and herself, perhaps by a few years? Not many if that.

"Listen here, fucker, you're either going to tell us your name, or leave us the hell alone. Got it?"

"Oooh, alright, alright. Fine, fine. _My _name is Murdoc Niccals."

"Murdoc Niccals..Okay, good. _Now_ we've gotten somewhere. But let me warn you, the next time you make a comment like that, I'm going knock your block off."

"Like Rock 'em Sock 'ems?" Murdoc laughed at the refrence as he put his hands victoriously on his hips.

"Worse."

Murdoc frowned deeply and put his hands up in defense, nodding slowly before his face transformed to a crooked smile playing on his lips.

Murdoc turned his eyes slightly to the area around himself,

Currently on a road jutting out from the side of a mountain with railings long gone, he didn't feel the exact need to be pissing off anyone. It could wait until later, he wasn't taking chances.

Murdoc let his gaze sweep over to the other male who was currently behind the woman, watching as he gave her a pat on the back.

She turned around a bit forcefully and huffed as she began walking again, the other male right beside her.

Murdoc tagged along, hands in pockets just as Auburn was, looking at the abandoned cars on the side of the road, long ago left to rot, just like the corpses.

"I told you we weren't the only surviviors." Mariella told her companion, his face blank as usual.

"Yeah..I guess so. But I mean, is it really that lucky that we found him? He's an asshole..."

"Well yeah, there's _that_."

"But I guess it proof that there _are _others out there like us. Immune."

"Hey, you." Mariella suddenly called out as she stopped mid-step.

Murdoc stopped abruptly, just about six feet behind her. "Yes, luvy?"

"Have you met any other surviviors?"

"No."

"You came out of the woods..were animals dead?"

"Some."

"How's your family? Do you know?"

"I'm guessing that they're dead by now. When I left my father was on his deathbed and my brother was gettin' there too."

"Mother?"

"Dunno."

Mariella nodded, satisfied, but unhappy by most of the answers. She supposed that she could say that was enough for then.

"You sound british."

The comment made the grin wipe off his face and stop in his tracks, the other two stopped as well, turning their heads slightly and then as though they were telepathic twins, turned their bodies to the side.

It was Auburn who made the comment, a displeasured look on his face and bored posture to go with it.

Murdoc lceared his throat and shrugged, "Okay? And?"

"Okay, so, how'd you get over here?"

"My family moved here about two months ago."

"Why?'

"Ask their rotting corpses."

"..."

* * *

><p>It was dark out, that's the most they could actually tell as they lied around a campfire, taking in it's warmth thankfully. Their hands moving in circles around the light as though they were oversized moths.<p>

It was freezing and the doubted they would even make it past the night at this rate. The snow they had shoved away had done little help as their bodies connected with the frozen, dead, ground. It was silent, no sign of life anywhere. In some ways, this was good, and then when you actually thought about it..this was very bad.

"...We're gonna die out here, you guys know that right?" Mariella finally spoke up as she brought her legs to her chest and shivered.

"...Quite aware, dove."

"Yeah.."

"So.._this_ is the end..?" Mariella whispered as she shook her head slowly, a slow grin beginning to form on her face.

Murdoc took in a large gust of wind and gave out a cackle, loud into the night sky, "After all that! After surviving the _superflu _for fucks sake!"

Auburn even managed to find the humour within this and put his hand to his chapped nose, cracking his lips open as his smile stretched. The blood dribbled down his chin but he really couldn't say he minded it.

It was good to feel that he was still human.

They gave a round of laughter, shaking their heads and giggling madly in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Not bad, not bad!" Clive announced loudly, chuckling as he sat in the rather overstuffed red sofa, a bit fancy for his tastes, but of course, it wasn't his house.<p>

It was a sort of lodge, located in the woods not far off from the shelf of the mountain.

Clive threw his legs ontop of the table and lazily took his glance away from the beautifully ebony skinned woman just to watch the fire for a moment. Burning brightly within the fireplace, it lit up the otherwise dark room.

She shifted her weight to the other foot and rolled her eyes, "Mmm..so you like this? Just tell me what position, baby.." Khia replied lustfully with a small laugh at the end before winking.

"MmmMm. Hell yes, baby!" Clive yelled as he threw his fist into the air and laughed, "I _knew _all the hot chicks couldn't be gone!"

Khia turned around and smiled as she put a small strut in her walk, knowing that the much older man would be looking at her arse and enjoying the fact that she was being a bit of a tease. It was always fun to get men excited and then not give them what they wanted. The desperation showing in their eyes as they watched that perfect piece of eye candy strut by without even giving them a single glance.

Yes, she could watch it out of the corner of her eye all day. Playing mind games with them and watching as drool came rushing out of their mouths at every turn she made.

"Okay, great. So, we're just gonna sit here and hoot and holler while Khia walks around all night? Is that the plan?"

Clive frowned as his concentration broke and shot the Japanese kid sitting on the loveseat by himself, a rather nasty glare.

"Look kid, were gonna rest and then were gonna get going in the morning? Okay?"

"Go where? There _is _no where else to go.." Sam replied as he brought a pillow to his face and pushed it as though he were tired of havin this conversation all ready.

At this Clive flashed a rather large smile and pushed his glasses up to the top of his forehead, nodding slowly as he watched Khia bend over to get something out of the fridge.

"Haha..oh, that's where you're wrong kiddo. Listen, have you ever been to...Las Vegas?"

"...You've _got _to be kidding me, right? Come on..tell me you're joking?"

"Joking about what? It's sin city! In the very palms of our hands! Do you know what this means? It means, no body else. No rules! We just party all day, all night in the legendary sin city!"

"Are you fucking _serious_? What is your problem? We should be trying to figure out _why _the hell we haven't gotten that superflu!"

"We haven't gotten it because we are three lucky motherfuckers, there, problem solved."

Sam threw his hands into the air in exasperation and shook his head, "You know what? Khia and you, have fun. I'm going to bed."

"Sam, don't worry so much, okay?"

Sam drew in a quick breath when the surprise struck him. Khia? She was telling him not to worry? But..she was just a prostitute..why was she acting so caring towards him?

"Have something to eat before you hit the sack, no telling what might happen in the morning, we might not have enough time to eat or something you know.."

"Y-Yeah, okay..thanks." Sam replied slightly suprised as he pulled his cap down to cover his face.

Walking to the fridge he drew out an apple and walked down the hall to find a bedroom to call his own. Luckily, none of the former residents had died in the house at all. The best guess that Clive and himself had come up with was that maybe this had been only a summer home. Considering how expensive it seemed, it wouldn't be odd to believe that it was one of perhaps four seasonal homes.

It was either that or the residents left to be with other family in their final hours. Perhaps their grown children or brothers and sister. Who could tell in a time of such devestation?

And to be honest, what did it matter?

Sam pulled the blanket around himself as he stared out the window, the full moon shining down into his room and the cold beginning to ward off.

His eyes slowly began to droop and he could feel that sudden sheet of sleep wanting to overcome himself.

"...ahhheeeooo..."

Sam opened his eyes quickly, drawing a breath and looking at the window as though it were the master mind behind waking him up.

Could it have been the wind? No, it was far too animal sounding, perhaps even _human _sounding. Could it have been Clive and Khia? Maybe, but if he heard correctly, it sounded a bit too distant for it to be such things.

He quickly left the safety of his bed and walked out the door, down the hall and into the living room.

"Guys..could you keep it-"

"It wasn't us, Sam. It's something in the forest." Khia replied as she stood behind Clive who stood so boldly outside, right at the front door, searching the dark woods around them.

"It sounded big..and if they're hungry enough, they'll come crashing through the windows.." Clive whispered before backing back inside the house and opening a gun rack. Unlocked, luckily.

Tossing Sam a rather large shotgun and Khia one as well, he took up the last and biggest one before also snatching a flashlight.

"It's hunting season.."

* * *

><p>"Shit...Shiiit..." Sam murmured as held the gun close to his body turning towards every noise he heard, gun ready to fire.<p>

"Listen, son. If you pull that trigger, you remember it son. You remember that shot you fired for the rest of your goddamn life because when you pull that trigger, you gotta _mean it_. Don't just go around shooting anything, these bullets and guns are precious."

Sam nodded at the wise adice and eased up a bit on the gun a bit before swallowing harshly.

Clive held the light, shining it every direction.

"...ahhheeeooo.."

Clive pointed the flashlight in the direction of the sound, he gasped and all three went running into the woods, heard the sound became louder and more clear as they came upon the source of the noise.

"Ahhhehoo"

Closer..

"Ahe Hoo"

Closer..

"Ah he hoo"

Almost there..

"Ah He Ho!"

Closing in on them...

"Ahahaha!"

They all broke through a clearing and pointed their guns into the suprised and still faces, it was not an animal. It was three humans, sitting by a fire. Half-blue and half-crazy as they sat around a laughed.

They each out their hands up in surrender.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait for an update. It wont happen again and I apologise. Usually my updates are quite fast but I have been having many personal issues as of late and I even had to make a last minute trip to the states for one of the problems that came up! Once again, I apologise greatly. Thank you for reading, please review.<strong>


	4. Episode 3: Odd Jobs

x**-The Stand**

_First off, here's the list of who is still in the story. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Murdoc Niccals <strong>

**-Mariella Woodcombe **

**-Auburn Strudebaker **

**-Khia J. Moore **

**-Jose Miu Casscarro**

**-Jemma Morrison**

**-Sam Dilling **

**-Kimberly Trix **

**-Clive Moore (Not related to Khia Moore) **

**- Rogen Margera **

* * *

><p><em>Episode 3: <em>

* * *

><p>Raising their arms above their heads in sudden panic, the three who had only previously been laughing at the irony of life, were not full of fear as they stared down the barrel of a shotgun.<p>

The other three pulled back their guns in realisation and instead gave sighs of relief.

"Jesus christ, you three are crazy sitting out here!" Clive yelled with a hearty laugh.

"Come on, come back with us." Khia offered stepped forward and shoving her gun towards Clive.

The frozen three slowly stood up from around the fire slowly stepping forward, however, when Murdoc got close to the fire, it was evident to see the oddly coloured skin he possesed.

"Holy Shit!" Clive screamed, throwing his gun down to the ground behind me himself and pulling the other up, ready to fire.

"Woah, mate! What the hell is your problem?"

The others looked at Clive expectantly, waiting to hear what excuse he had to offer. Clive looked around a bit confused at to why the others were not freaking out by the fact that this other guy had a sort of green tint to his skin.

Was it a trick of the fire? A trick of his own eyes? Were they decieving him in his older age?

Clive pulled his gun and shook his head, "Aha, sorry 'bout that. Reflexes.."

Murdoc gave him a curious look and shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat.."

* * *

><p>Sitting around the couch, warmth reaching their chilled bones, Khia, Sam and Clive seemed to sit in awe, staring at the man with the olive skin tone, an actual olive colour tinting it making him almost look like a cartoon characte,r ready to puke.<p>

"...What?" Murdoc finally spoke as he looked about himself, making sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

He propped his feet up on the table and took another drink of the hot coffee before staring back at the other three.

"Uhm..Listen, has your skin _always _been that green?" Khia asked with a light smile, trying to brighten the room up a bit.

"See! I knew I wasn't crazy." Clive screamed out and relaxed a bit back into his seat.

Khia shot him a glare and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Murdoc, her eyes softening a bit.

"Yeah, it's been green as long as I can remember." Murdoc flashed a grin and nodded, "Birth defect, mate."

* * *

><p>It was late morning. Perhaps around ten or so and it was of no suprise as to why they woke up this late in the morning, of course not. In the middle of the apocalypse, was there much reason to wake up at the crack of dawn? It seemed that it was a cruel fate to be put into. It seemed like..<p>

Damnation.

So the earliest riser woke at ten O'clock to the sound of a motorcycle starting up, and of course this early riser just happened to be Auburn Strudebaker.

He blinked his eyes a couple times from the couch he was currently positioned at and shook his head, rubbing his eyes before rolling off the couch.

"Damn it.." He whispered before gathering himself and runnning across the floor, slipping, face first, into the floor from his socks slipping across the wooden floor.

He rolled over and felt his heart pace quicken.

_'They're leaving me... They're leaving me. They're leaving me! All alone!' _

His face flushed and an andrenaline shot caused him to ignore his now bleeding nose from the impact, and his busted lip from the night before.

He swallowed harshly and made his way to the door just in time to swing the door open and watch as a curious looking man began to throw his leg over the motorcycle which was parked against the lodge they were currently in.

The man whipped his head to lock eyes with him, or so he thought. His head turned and he connected with large sunglasses rather than eyes in all reality. His long, thick blonde beard seemed stiff against himself and his bandanna only hid his equally long blonde hair for so long.

Behind him stood two other people, a girl with bored unchanging eyes and another woman who seemed to stare at the man trying to steal the motorcycle with a sort of twinkle in her eyes, clasping her hands together.

"..."

The man on the motorcycle did not speak but rather stared at the young man standing the doorrway, still breathing heavy with the thought of Mariella leaving him alone..with the thought of _everyone _leaving him to die by himself.

His sighed and leaned against the doorway, feeling almost faint by that time. He put a hand up to his nose and finally began to feel the pain blooming from his nose and spreading across his face.

He clenched his hands and let out a shaky breath before shaking his head,

"Who are you guys?" He asked through gritted teeth, eyes closed tightly.

"..." The emotionless girl looked from one person to the next before rolling her eyes and speaking on the other two peoples part. "I'm Kimberly, this.." She began jutting her thumb towards the other larger woman,

"..is Jemma and he.." She pointed her finger towards the mysterious silent man standing above the seat of the motorcycle still but now pulling his leg back over to get off, "..is...hell, I don't know who he is. He hasn't spoken once since I met him..."

Auburn gave her a quizzical look as he began opening his eyes and then looked back at the man who now was joining with the other two women.

"Do you not talk or something?"

"...I didn't tell them my name because they didn't ask. My name is Rogen. Rogen Margera."

Auburn nodded for a minute and then looked down at his feet, looking at the blood spotted snow beneath him, pulled back his head and breathed in a minute before putting his hands on his knees and once again, looking at the snow with a bowed head,

"Shit.." He whispered, he knew he must have broken his nose in that fall, but he knew it shouldn't of been hurting as bad as it was.

He shook his head slightly again and motioned his hand for them to come in before straightning up and walking back inside himself,

"What'd you do?" Kimberly asked, slightly uninterested but nevertheless asked out of deep set curiousity burning in the back of her head.

"...Uh..I fell." He replied just as monotonous as her and fell back into the sofa as he held his nose, of course the sudden noise seemed to wake up some of the others,

Creaking from the floorboards was heard as Khia, Clive, and Mariella came out as a group, wandering into the living room.

"Who are they?" Clive asked, his rough british accent catching the attention of the new group who had walked in.

"I'm Kimberly, she's Jemma, He's Rogen apparently." Kimberly once again spoke for them before sighing and sitting down into a rather large chair, pulling on leg beneath herself.

"Aub? What's wrong?" Mariella asked a bit quizzical as she noticed her friend with anguish written on his face and a hand over his nose.

"It's nothing..just slipped.." He replied sighing as he knew she would only push the matter further and really, lying only bought him some time.

Both Mariella and Khia came walking across the living room, Mariella forcing, without much effort, for Auburn to move his hand. And there held a very grisly seen as his entire bottom half of his face was covered in bright red blood.

"Oh my god.."Khia whispered, walking quickly into the kitchen and grabbing a cloth before wetting it briskly.

"Woah! You sure did crash face first didn' cha'?" Clive hooted with a laugh and a large toothy grin, "Well, don't worry, son. I know how to stop a nose bleed."

Clive went into the kitchen as well, grabbing a role of paper towels just as Khia was rushing to Auburn's side to clean off his blood stained face.

Sam, at that moment, came wandering out the hall, met with the scene he raised his eyebrows. "Wow..It's only..what? Ten thirty and already somethings gone wrong?"

He frowned and sighed before walking over, hands in his pockets, hat temoprarily off for the moment.

"Can I..um..help any kind of way?" Sam asked hoping he could be helpful in the scene.

"Oh, yeah, baby, could you get me a clean wash cloth? Jesus, this is just filled with blood.." Khia asked as she held the wash cloth away from here, pinching a small piece of it with her index finger and her thumb before letting it fall to the floor.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Sam replied, becoming a bit queasy at the sight of so much blood, he dashed, happy to get out of there.

"Now listen son, you keep this paper towel up your nose, alright? The bleedin'll stop in a few."

Auburn nodded as Clive rolled the small piece of paper towel into a cylinder shape and then stuck up his nose quickly. Clive then gave a confused face,

"What?" Mariella asked, a bit concerned for her friends well-being as the sight of a dismayed face.

"Well, uh, it's nothing really. Just suprised, see-"

"Ah, for fucks sake! Why'd ya' have to wake me up?" Murdoc suddenly cried out, a hand on his forehead, showing he had a splitting headache and clad in nothing but some black boxers.

"Sorry, your royal highness, but we have a small problem." Mariella shouted at him, very aware of the fat that he seemed to be suffering with each loud word.

"Dove..not sure if you've noticed, but I've got the _worst _headache"

"Dove, not sure if you've noticed, but I don't give a fuck." Mariella replied with a raised eyebrow before turning around to Clive, "Sorry, what were you-"

"Shit! What the hell happened to faceache?" Murdoc yelled as he noticed the blood soaked rag on the floor and the many people standing around him as he sat back on the couch.

"Stop cutting me off fucktard!" Mariella screamed in irritation, balling up her hands into fists. "He broke his damn nose!"

Murdoc cocked his head and lowered his eyebrows as he came around the side, squatting down to look at him, "..Mmm..yep..definietly broken..Here, lemme place it for ya'" He reached out his hand but the woman who was beside him grabbed his wrist and turned to Clive,

"What were you saying Clive?"

"Oh, I was just sayin' it'll be hard to place it is all. Not hard for us, hard for Aub. It's gonna hurt like hell."

"Lemme do it, I know how."

Mariella gave him a suprised look, "Why the hell should I let you do that? This is my best friend were talking about, and you tink I'm just gonna let you fuck up his face?"

"Well, look here luvy duvy." Murdoc pointed at his face before continuing his rugged accent, "Does this nose look like a nose that's been broken seven times?"

"Well...no." Mariella replied honestly.

"Okay, then I believe it's settled?"

Mariella turned towards Clive and then nodded, "Looks like he knows what he's doing."

Murdoc gave a sadistic smile and Auburn smiled back, "You're really fucked up man." Auburn laughed,

"I know it, hold 'im down..don't want my little piggy to escape." Murdoc chortled before Mariella got into Auburn's face and held his arms against the back of the couch while sitting in his lap.

She mouthed the word sorry as Murdoc angled himself so he could reach his nose, "Nighty Night, faceache."

And with that he placed the nose with a sickening crack. Auburn gave in a large gasp and gave a hoarse scream before closing his eyes and falling limp on the couch.


	5. Episode 4: Travels

x**-The Stand**

_First off, here's the list of who is still in the story. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Murdoc Niccals <strong>

**-Mariella Woodcombe **

**-Auburn Strudebaker **

**-Khia J. Moore **

**-Jose Miu Casscarro**

**-Jemma Morrison**

**-Sam Dilling **

**-Kimberly Trix **

**-Clive Moore (Not related to Khia Moore) **

**- Rogen Margera **

* * *

><p><em>Episode 4: Travels<em>

* * *

><p>Auburn slowly cracked open his eyes, a dim light illuminating just above his head, and a muffled voice trying to make its way through his ears. His eyes sharpened and blinked a couple more times before his the bleariness and cleared and faintly made out a face..a soft face with large unblinking eyes..<p>

The voice echoed inside his pounding head and as his ears turned sharp he snapped back into reality.

Mariella.

"Well, look whose awake." She muttered with a small smile on her face and a light heart. "You okay? God it looked so fucking painful.."

Auburn shrugged and gave a soft grin, "M'fine." He mumbled as he sat up and brushed a hand through his hair, the pain blooming from his nose and across his face quickly.

He looked at the others around the room, busying themselves with large bags, trunks and suitcases.

He gave a curious scan over the entire scene as he watched Murdoc stomp around, giving orders in a dictative stance with what looked to be a bullwhip. Auburn briefly prayed that the greenish man wasn't actually using the tool, but only for looks or even enforcment..but dear God, where did he even get such a thing?

"We're packing, we can't stay here forever..I mean..there's bound to be more of us, right?" By this time Mariella resided to sitting next to him, leaning back into the comfort of the couch, "We can't just lie the hell around..we gotta figure this all out.."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess you're right..you usually are someway or another.." Auburn grunted as he worked his way into sitting up a bit straighter, taking into account the entire event around was hard to believe that not so long ago..everything had been so much more normal...

They watched in silence as each group member weeded out important items from around the house and managed to stuff it all into bags.

"We'll travel by foot but Clive and Rogen, you two travel with your motorcycles a little ahead of us to be able to be the lookout. We should bring the motorcycles just in case someones hurt or something, ya' know?" Sam began as he finally zipped up giant gym bag and placed his baseball cap back on his head, lowering the brim slightly and fixing his T-shirt.

A ripple of positive replies came through the cabin and Sam slung the bag over his shoulder as they all began gathering the rest of the items and headed out the door into the cold winters air.

They all looked out into the wilderness that surrounded them, and for a split moment. The world stopped and they believed that everything was normal once again.

The clean srisp air entered their nostrils, filling it with just a hint of the smell of pine. The birds were chirping and the snow fell just ever so delicately ontop of the trees, resting on them like blankets.

No death, no hunger, no blood, just nature as it's best.

"I forgot what life was like before.." Sam broke off and swallowed harshly.

"I think we all did.." Auburn chimed in as he steadily watched a large bird swift into a nest and cuddle beside it's young ones.

"Well, we _should _be going, now shouldn't we little chickens and doves? It's time to a walk around the ranch." Murdoc cut into the coversation quickly, like a hot knife into cold butter, and then began marching on, checking out the motorcycles and giving a sort of demonic grin before stuffing his hands in his pockets, a bass strung across his back.

The others inwardly sighed, knowing that yes, it was time to come to a close on the magnificent scene but wasted no time in their partings. It was only a matter of a quick few minutes before they were all walking down the road once again, into what seemed like, nowhere.

* * *

><p>His lengthy white coat hung low, almost brushing the ground as he sink into the small, metallic seat. Staring into what seemed liked nothingness. He let his eyes scan across the lab, staring at the many machines that lined the walls, all turned off now. Labs locked and half-destroyed, he made sure to pull the blinds so he never had to even look inside it again and see his failures laying out on cold, metallic, slabs.<p>

He didn't have what it took to actually put them outside in body bags. He just couldn't. They were _his _mistakes and he deserved to have to sit in the same building with them

Jose leaned back again, closing his eyes and feeling the weariness befall him and rest on his shoulders.

"No other survivors..no other ones..I'm the last one..no one else..no one else.." He took in a deep breath and swallowed down a gulp of cold coffee, not having enough energy to so much as heat it up.

Cold, dead bodies..he could almost feel their breath on the back of his neck, feel their unmoving eyes stare into his ver soul.

He shuddered and swallowed the rest of the coffee down as he looked across the table at the gun that lie there. So close..yet so far.

Watching it glint in the light like a small piece of treasure, he decided it would be to good for him to be able to kill himself off just yet. He hadn't suffered enough yet for what he had done. He would have to stay and live in hell as the living, fell to the ground and the sky turned more and more gret each and everyday.

Yes, he would be damned to damnation.

* * *

><p>During sometime that day, the snow melted. They hadn't really realised it when it had all been going on, but later that night as they crowded around a large campfire, sticking their hands, palms up near the burning light.<p>

The snow was gone, even though there had been such an abundance and the weather was seemingly starting to go up. Not enough for them to remove any articles of clothing, however.

It was still cold and the night wore on, but they had been lucky enough to find a small place in the woods to create a fire in which warmed them up just as good as a radiator, to be honest.

Sitting on backpacks, coats, rocks or even a tree stump here and there, they sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes, if that.

"It's hard to believe that..not too long ago..everything was..perfect.. I just mean that, we weren't trying to figure out a way to survive..we were all living everyday, normal lives.. I would give anything to be able to go back.." Jemma whispered just barely over the sound of the crackling fire, breaking the silence that had been so thick before.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure all of us would rather not be during the middle of this right now.." Auburn mumured, sighing and folding his arms across his chest as he took a deep breath and then released.

It was quiet for a moment once again around the fire and then, for the second time, the silence was broken.

"I would." Murdoc replied lowly, squinting and looking into the fire, the light illuminating his face and looking up with his mismatched eyes.

Everyone turned in almost shock at his words, disbelief at first, evident in their features but it slowly became one of somewhat understanding. They could see through that chauvinistic wall and his tough outer-exterior, and could see hurt evident in those eyes that seemed to glare at anyone and anything that dared to enter his pathway.

What or who had hurt him, they hadn't a clue but decided it better to simply leave the matter at that.

Or at least, for tonight, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>I rarely leave little author notes at the end, but I suppose it would be good if I at least gave you the reason for my absence. <strong>

**First off, I'd like to thank you all for continuing with the story and even some of you for taking enough time to message me and question about it's life. **

**Second of all, the reason I have not updated in so VERY long is due to the fact that once again, I was in the hospital. My guardian and I had been in a terrible car wreck and to keep it short, he went into a coma and they thought he would not live. That is why my profile had been changed to such a depressive note. When I was told this, I became reserved more than usual and then decided to start _walking_ home from school and I was jumped..they beat me with a metal pipe and so on and so on. **

**Yugh, that was terrible..**

**My guardian proved the doctors wrong though and he is now awake is almost healed 100%! I, however, still have yet to become healed. **

**But at least I'm out of the hospital and I am now updating as normal again. **

**So I apologise for the wait, and I thank you for waiting this update. **

**-Bo**


	6. Episode 5: Pages

x**-The Stand**

_First off, here's the list of who is still in the story. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Murdoc Niccals <strong>

**-Mariella Woodcombe **

**-Auburn Strudebaker **

**-Khia J. Moore **

**-Jose Miu Casscarro**

**-Jemma Morrison**

**-Sam Dilling **

**-Kimberly Trix **

**-Clive Moore (Not related to Khia Moore) **

**- Rogen Margera **

* * *

><p><em>Episode 5: <em>

_Pages_

* * *

><p>"We need a game plan." Sam said flatly as they each packed up the supplies from the night before and throwing the last bits of their breakfast into the woods, which had consisted mostly of fruits and some bread.<p>

It was silent for a moment as everyone paused, thinking this over for a moment. It was true. They did need a plan of _some _sort. It was as though they were going off into the wilderness, blind.

They weren't headed in any certain direction and they weren't headed towards a common goal. THey needed something to latch onto and hold. They needed _something, somewhere, some-_

"We need to head to Idaho.." Murdoc replied roughly as he swung his bass's case around himself and fixed his shirt accordingly.

Auburn's head snapped in his direction, as well Rogen's.

"You saw her too." Clive murmured softly, his face no longer held that giddy smile or that light-hearted gleam.

It held seriousness, a still shroud covering his face.

"..saw who, mate?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Muds. Ya' know who I'm talking about. Mother Abigail."

"You guys too? I thought I was just going crazy.." Auburn murmured in slight relief and put a hand to his head.

"Wait, wait, wait. Okay, who else here has been having dreams of an old black woman on her porch telling us we need to come to her in Idaho?" Clive announced looking through the group and watched in astonishment as each and every one of them slowly raised there hands in unison.

"...I guess we have our game plan then, don't we Sammy boy?" Murdoc grumbled as he began to take the lead of the group.

* * *

><p>The wind blew against their bodies, pushing sand across the road into their eyes, mouths or cut their skin. Most closed their eyes, and stuffed their hands in their pockets, but before long, they came to relief as a rather large city came into view.<p>

The sun shone from behind the building, causing a bright light to beam and hit the other buildings around itself as they stood atop a small hill. Both Clive and Rogen stopped, standing beside their motorcycles. Clive turned and gave a million dollar smile, his white teeth gleaming and with a wink, both Rogen and Clive were off again, down the hill and into the city, patrolling the area.

* * *

><p>As they came into the city, the wind did not cease. Pushing against them and making it almost impossible for them to walk. Clive and Rogen both had to get off their motorcycles, the wind being too great and heavy.<p>

The howling reminded them all of a wolf, hungry and large, ready to pounce, kill, and eat them alive.

Kimberly squinted and glared across the roads, a wild sand storm just in the making. She could see it now, tearing them alive and leaving them for dead.

"I think we should go inside!" Kimberly screamed against the howling, as though in a competition to see just who could get the loudest of all.

There was no answer but just as she finished her sentence, everyone retreated to the side of a building, forcing a glass door open quickly to reveal that it was a convenience store.

Everyone rushed inside and as the door closed, it slammed against the building with such force, they expected it explode into millions of shards. Instead, however, it stayed in entierly one piece.

Murdoc looked around ecitedly, watching as the bright lights flickered on and off and a leaky pipe dripped steadily onto the floor near the back.

The store looked like something out of a horror movie and Murdoc did not match. It was as though he was a child in some sort of family movie, eagerly awaiting his mother and father to drop some candy into his hands, and he had been copy and pasted into a horror movie, but his expression had never faultered.

"Would you _please _tell me what the _fuck _you are on? I'd like to get on it too, pal if you makes you _that _damn happy." Mariella yelled in frustration after looking at the gleaming face for no more than a few seconds.

Murdoc gave out a disturbing sort of giggle as he read the signs hastily and than ran off after finding what he apparently had wanted to see.

"..where the hell is he going?" Mariella whispered as each of them watched him run off, and they all could have sworn on the holy book of their choice that they had seen a slight skip in his first few steps.

They watched in slight disturbance as he turned down an aisle that read, _"Medical supplies." _

_"_Why's he going down there?" Jemma wondered out loud as he watched him then begin to giggle in glee before his head disappeared from sight as he ducked.

"..."

No one wanted to answer the poor girl because the reason was just a bit too evil and a bit too sick to teach to someone. They thought, in a way, that if she was naive enough to think that everyone thought on the same wavelength, that perhaps it would be best to keep it at that.

"Why's he going down there? The rest of you know and..and I know it!" Jemma continued, stomping a foot into the ground and folding her arms across her chest.

"...he's disturbed I believe.." Clive whispered hoarsley, his eye twitching periodicly.

"Ooooh, yes!" Murdoc growled in excitment and the others fliched.

"He's doing something we should all be doing." Rogen replied, the others turning quickly to see the voice that had few times been heard.

But then..then they began to wonder...wait.._what _had he said?

Rogen then slowly walked down to the aisle, turned and looked briefly before he ducked as well and came out of sight.

Jemma looked about her at the dropped jaws and pale faces, some even shaking slightly in their shoes.

"Okay." She replied and then walked down the same pathway, around the aisle and looked down for a moment before smiling and giggling, "Oh! I get it."

"Great..she get's it.." Auburn whispered shakily, and then paled considerably before swallowing with a nervous smile.

Clive took a shaky step forward, swallowed and then marched down the side and turned his head around the corner before beginning to laugh, "Oh..oh god. Alrighty then. Good Marie, I thought you guys were doin' something _else." _

The others then shared curious looks and walked down the aisle, each looking carefully down the aisle and then giving an embarassed smile, a sheepish laugh and joining them.

Sam came last and peeked around the corner to see everyone on the ground, on all fours, digging in each of the dead corpses pockets.

Rummaging for useful things.

Sam sighed in relief, "Oh god..good. Haha, good plan guys.._good_ plan.."

* * *

><p>Rogen looked down at the corpse, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest quickly. He swallowed, licking his cried lips as his sun glasses fell onto the dead corpse.<p>

He sat up quickly and cripped his arms around the arms, cold and still..unmoving..

He turned her body from left to right, looking at her face over and over. He shook his head and flipped her body over onto her chest and moved her shirt up quickly, and as he recognised the oval-shaped birthmark he felt his heart stop, his eyes burn and his arms fall week. He fell backwards into the case of supplies, pill bottles and boxes of other various medications falling all around him, some opening and spilling all around him.

"No, no, no.." He whispered grabbing her and pulling her near, watching as her light blonde hair fell around her blue-tinted face.

"Rogen, what's going on?" Auburn asked as he stood up, brushing off his aching knees.

Rogen did not reply as he brought the body closer and closer to him until she was in his embrace. He put his hand on her back and shook her slightly, "Wake up..wake up, Alexa. Come on."

"Oh christ." Mariella whispered with understanding forming in her eyes as she stood up also.

Soon enough everyone was standing up, watching as the seemingly unbreakable, stone man came crumbling.

And then it was obivous, so evident and obvious, that even the toughest of men, the most mysterious and well covered, could be broken.

It was this..this sickness..this world that could break an unbreakable object.

This was what happened when an unstoppable force met an immovable object.

* * *

><p>"How long has he been like that?" Khia whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, awakening from a nightmarish slumber.<p>

"..all night.." Auburn replied quietly.

"..why didn't you sleep, hun?" Khia murmured.

Auburn swallowed and and was about to admitt defeat when the bell on the door suddenly jingled and all eyes snapped in the direction of the sound.

A man came in, dressed in flannel and a scruffy appearance about him, his black combat boots slapped against the floor as he looked the store up and down, watching as the signs flickered and then, scanning across the signs, his eyes met his desired location.

Medical Supplies.

Everyone began to slowly stand up and watch as he grabbed a bag of cheetos, opened them quickly and began devouring them, turning his head towards the group gone unnoticed by him up until then, he stuck a cheesy finger in his mouth and began sucking on it contently just as he saw the others.

"Hole-eee, _fuck." _He whispered as he dropped the bag and swallowed the last of what was in his mouth, "N-No way. Ah, yeah! There's more! There's others! You hear that, big man? I'm no the only 'effing one!"

The others watched in somewhat amusement as the man continued to do a small dance in a circle and pumped his fists in the air.

"Aw, but then that means I gotta share my shit with you guys..don't bombard me, guys. Give me some time to think if I _do _want to join your little uh.. little group therapy sessions here.." The mystery man sniggered slightly as he sighed in content as he looked down the aisle.

"Alright, let's see we got here..." He began a quick head count of all that was there, ignoring their disturbed or confused faces as he leaned back to see, and then his finger lowered.

"Rogen? Oh shit, man! Rogen..? Oh..oh god, Alexa?" The man began running down the aisle, panic evident in his eyes as he crouched beside the man who had always shrodded his eyes behind those infamous sunglasses.

"Oh man..that's messed up. I'm..I'm sorry, dude."

Rogen looked up through red, puffy eyes and shook his head, "Donnie?"

"Yeah, it's Donnie, the one and only.." The man apparently known as 'Donnie' replied with a sheepish half-smile and stood up, walking back slowly to the others, a look of slight torment on his face.

"Donnie, is it? Would you mind telling us what the _hell _is going on?" Mariella whispered as the man came back.

"...What? Oh..sure."

Spirits crushed and enthusiasim fled from his very soul, the man, Donnie, led the rest of the group away from the aisle in the convenient store, hands in his pockets.

The last ray of sunshine had been killed.


	7. Episode 6: NonEnemyship

x**-The Stand**

_First off, here's the list of who is still in the story. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Murdoc Niccals <strong>

**-Mariella Woodcombe **

**-Auburn Strudebaker **

**-Khia J. Moore **

**-Jose Miu Casscarro**

**-Jemma Morrison**

**-Sam Dilling **

**-Kimberly Trix **

**-Clive Moore (Not related to Khia Moore) **

**- Rogen Margera **

**-Donnie Miskovsky**

* * *

><p><em>Episode 6: <em>

_Non-Enemyship_

* * *

><p>It was the first rays of light as everyone slowly opened their eyes and began filling their bags with useful supplies. Food, tools, medication, first aid boxes, and various other things. Unfortunately the ice cream and popsicles were frozen for the few of them that wanted such a frozen treat.<p>

Auburn looked dissatisfied, for example, staring almost teary-eyed at the cooler. "No fair.." He whispered as he turned around, watching as Mariella walked over, a look of mixed emotions planted firmly into her features. Unreadable.

"Rogen finally detached himself but I don't think he's holding up very well...I mean..he hasn't spoken a word.." Mariella whispered discreetly, concern a bit evident on her face.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't speaking before hand so I guess you'd call that..normal?" Auburn replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Mariella watched as the one eyebrow cocked up, slight disgust making its way into her features as she watched the slightly disturbing trick.

"Stop that..." She whispered, shaking her head, "That's wrong..you shouldn't be able to do that.."

Auburn shrugged as brushed by and watched as the final members of the group made their way out the door and started packing the bags onto motorcycles or each other.

Auburn turned and grabbed her hand softly as he lead on, "Come on, times being wasted here.."

Mariella rolled her eyes slightly but continued on in his footsteps as he picked up a black back-pack and slung it on his back.

"You got both of our stuff in there?" Mariella asked curiously as she examined it.

"No, I threw your stuff out.." He replied flatly.

She gasped and he sniggered as he received a painful slap to the back of his head, "Stop it, dammit."

"Would you two stop with the love-spat so we can go?" Murdoc grumbled as he, as usual, slung the bass onto his back and began leading the way, even though he knew quite well that the motorcycles would soon speed up and ahead of him.

Auburn laughed half-heartedly and Mariella glared with daggers, "Shut the hell up you little troll."

Murdoc gave a crooked laugh and shook his head, "Okay lovey dovey."

Mariella couldn't help but smile, it's not that she hated the nickname; it just insistently annoyed the hell out of her. But she wasn't about to tell the man to stop, he would just annoy her further with it. So what else could she possibly do?

_Except_ smile.

* * *

><p>Jose lazily pushed the covers off his body, stretching himself out across the bed and sighing dejectedly as he turned his head, feeling the pillow beneath him crinkle.<p>

He gripped the sheets beneath his palms, feeling the cool material within his very palms, as he looked at the glinting steel of the gun, lying there next to his table.

He got up slowly and shook his head as he slipped a pair of worn blue slippers on and then a crisp white robe. He tied it around himself in a repeated fashion and walked through the doors that slid open without him ever touching them.

He remembered when he first started working here, full of bustling, genius people running or walking down the halls. He couldn't get over the doors. He had only ever seen it in movies or T.V shows such as Star Trek or..Star Wars.

All those Sci-Fi movies or shows..and then, when he was there with the sliding doors upon motion and the talking computers with slightly sassy comebacks, he felt all that power sink in. All that success.

And now..

What had it ever done for him?

He walked down the hall, passing the doors that had once held his friends and co-workers. He walked pass the bathroom facilities and the countless labs, and finally into the rather large kitchen where a coffee pot lie.

Grabbing the coffee pot, he poured a cup of left-over coffee from yesterday morning and shuffled over to the microwave, setting it in and watching as the dim-lights began to flicker.

Grumbling slightly he pressed the thirty-second button and turned around to stare at the T.V in the corner of the room, a camera to the outside world so he may see every bug, amphibian, or, if God willing, human.

It seemed almost strange to think of someone just like him on this world. He hadn't seen someone alive in..

"How long had it been?" He questioned aloud into an empty room and onto dead air.

He had lost count and that was never a good sign….but neither was talking to yourself. Actually..it was the first sign of insanity.

He turned around as the insistent beeping began and grabbed the coffee quickly, slowly bringing it to his lips as he watched the T.V's camera changed from one area of the outside world to the next.

The front doors...the backs doors...the left side...the right si-

He dropped his mug and felt the burning hot liquid seep into his slippers and the glass fly across the room dangerously, clanging against other machinery noisily.

_'Humans.' _

* * *

><p>Donnie stuck his hands into his pockets, not that they were particularly cold but it was a sort of habit for him to do when becoming nervous. He stepped over the dead bodies in the road with ease, watching as the sun began to set already. Another man came up beside him, the one and only, Murdoc Niccals.<p>

"So, what's up with the skin…and the eyes..?" Donnie questioned quickly as soon as the man had come within hearing distance.

Murdoc cocked his head slightly to the side and gave out a soft cackle as he wiped his mouth for some unknown reason.

"..Ya' know..when I started grade school..all the kids ran in fear. Hands in the air, scurrying off like little cats who had seen a big ol' pit-bull or something. I didn't get why, I'd lived with the skin all me damn life, _right? _So the teacher tell 'em.." Murdoc paused and cleared his throat as he raised his eyebrows in a sort of silly mannerism.

He stuck one long bony finger out and jutted outwards at an imaginary group of children, "_be nice to your new classmate kiddies!" _

Murdoc let out a short-lived howl of laughter at his own high-pitched squawk of a voice. Donnie gave out a chuckle in amusement as he continued,

"Well, I went open and told it to me mum, and she said, don't worry. When you get older and become an adult, people aren't going to run in fear or question you. Damn the woman, she was wrong! All these years..everyone I come into contact with..the either pull back in fear, scream _'it's a monsteeeer!' _or they'll ask '_what the hell is wrong with you?' _"

Donnie shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that. I never once was scared. I was just wondering because I think it looks pretty damn cool. "

Donnie grinned maliciously, his eyes sparkiling.

"Yeah?" Murdoc questioned, looking at him quizzically out of the corner of his eye, re-situating the bass on his back.

"Yeah." Donnie replied lightly.

Murdoc nodded and chuckled lightly, "I think you and I won't be enemies, _Donnie_. And the green skin, and the eyes? They're just birth defects. Nothing much to say about them."

Donnie grinned and shook his head, as he quietly reached into the pocket of his flannel jacket, removing a small Zip-loc bag filled with mysterious objects that Murdoc both seemed to know what it was and light up at the sight of it.

"Would you care to join me in a non-enemyship smoke of Mary Jane?" Donnie questioned, smirking.

Murdoc laughed, "I believe I would, my good sir."

And as smoke filled their vision and good feelings came over the bad ones, coating them like sugar, they were forced to stop after just a few short puffs. Coming to a building that towered over them in size, a lab coat clad man stood there in the door, waving at them in large vigorous arm waves.

One more was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, I know and apologise. However, it is short because I have had QUITE the busy life lately and I didn't want you lot to think I had abandoned this story. So...CHEERS TO ME BEING ENGAGED AND A NEW CHAPTER!<strong>


End file.
